For She Clung
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Short little piece to celebrate the ends of exams! Marinette is finally inches away from having the perfect dance with Adrien, until an akuma attack brings out her true feelings, causing for a reveal she wasn't prepared to make - or find out.
1. Dance Dance Revealution

"…Okay, Marinette, you can do this. Just go out there and be yourself...well, maybe not _completely_ yourself…no, no, be confident! I mean…perhaps not _as_ confident…oh, who am I kidding?! This is going to be a disaster!"

The dance had been the only thing on her mind for the past two weeks, but now, as she stood in the school's bathroom fixing up her tight bun with a bejeweled ruby ornament, her legs felt as though they might fall out from under her sparkly, short pearl dress.

"You look wonderful, Marinette," Tikki popped out of the special silk satchel Marinette's mother had lent her and pat her cheek, "I love how your dress poofs out at the bottom. It's like an upside-down flower!"

"Thanks, Tikki. I just hope Adrien likes it."

"He won't be able to avoid you!"

 _Yeah, because with my carelessness I'll probably bump into him and spill something._

"Marinette?"

She turned as Alya entered the bathroom, her hair in a braid and her sleek indigo gown hanging off her shoulders. "There you are! Come on, before the guys take all the good snacks – and before Chloe gets the last dance with you-know-who!"

The girls clicked out of the room in their heels to find Rose and Juleka in the locker room, fixing each other's hair. Marinette awed at Rose's frilly pink dress that fluttered over her arms, thin fairy wings hanging off the back. Juleka's turtleneck, sleeveless black dress reached her purple flats, and her hair was tucked over her shoulder.

"Wow," Marinette couldn't contain her excitement, "you two look spectacular!"

"Thanks," Juleka quietly replied as Rose finished brushing her hair, "mom helped me pick it out."

"I put wings on mine," Rose giggled, "so I'll be able to fly around on the dance floor!"

The four girls left the locker room together and entered the main courtyard, where tables of snacks and drinks, lights and music were playing. Nino took control of the sounds from the back corner as Mr. Damocles watched from above. Students from all the classes chatted and danced in a frenzy of sounds and colours.

"Come on, Juleka," Rose grabbed her hand and dragged her off, "let's join Kim on the dance floor! He looks like he's doing the worm!"

Alya shook her head and laughed. "I'm really glad I brought my camera with me. I have a feeling there are going to be things tonight I'll never want to forget!"

"You can start with the outfits, Alya."

Both turned to find Lila striding up to them in a slim red gown with one long sleeve, her long hair in a ponytail. "My parents sent this to me from their current trip to New York. Apparently it's all the rage."

"You look so mature," Alya smirked, "hoping to catch someone's eye?"

"Well it _was_ going to be Adrien," Lila gave Marinette a wink, "but I have a feeling there's somebody far more ecstatic for his company. No, there's a certain red-headed artiste that I wish to woo."

"Make way, people, make _way_!"

Everybody was caught off guard by the sudden flashy presence of Chloe, who made an elegant pose on the front steps of the court. Her sparkling ponytail, glimmering eyeshadow and banana yellow gown with a mesh cape hanging from the shoulders were screaming for attention as Sabrina, in a docile emerald dress with a big bow on the side, began to clap and cheer.

… _Well,_ Marinette thought to herself as Nino got the music rolling again, the crowds returning to their conversations, _she really does know how to make an entrance._

"…Adrien!" Chloe rushed down the stairs and to Adrien's side, "don't we look absolutely fabulous together?"

 _What?! I hadn't even noticed him!_ She marveled at his dark grey three piece suit until her eyes fell to his large driver chaperoning the outer perimeter of the courtyard. _I must have been so caught up in everything else._

"Well, so much for having the last dance," Alya felt like admitting defeat, "she's got her claws out now. There's no way we'll be able to save Adrien from her grasp."

"Nu-uh," Lila wagged her finger, "there is no way I'm going to let queen bee over there get her way on such a great night. Alya, get Nino ready with the slow dance. Marinette, wait for my signal, then swoop in for the kill!"

 _Signal? Slow dance? What?!_ Marinette stood in confusion as Lila and Alya set off on their missions. Whispering into Chloe's ear, Lila slowly drew her away. Marinette could just make out promises of professional makeup fixings.

"It'd better be true," Chloe warned Lila as they walked off to the bathroom, "that you learned some of the best techniques from your mother in New York. We all know your lying streak."

"All true, all true," Lila waved the accusations away as she gave Marinette a quick thumbs up behind her back, "when I'm finished with you, Adrien will never be able to look away!"

"Alright, dudes and dudettes," Nino called out over the speakers as the two disappeared into the locker rooms, "it's time to slow things down. Grab a partner and swing them around…you know, in a slow, romantic sort of way."

"Will someone take over soon after," Alya called out, "so that our lovely DJ may have a turn?"

Kim slicked his hair back and smirked. "Don't you mean _your_ DJ, Alya?"

As the students broke into laughter the music began. Marinette slowly moved out of the way of Theo and his date as the lights above took a deep blue hue. She fiddled with her thumbs and eyed Alya, who pointed to the now lone Adrien. He looked her way, and their eyes met.

 _He's looking this way…he's coming this way…he's right in front of me…he's speaking to me…!_

"Marinette?" Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "I was just saying how…how beautiful you look. N-Not that you aren't beautiful all the time! I-I mean, you always look good, but now…you sparkle."

"Th-th-thank you," she fumbled for the right words as the hairs on her neck stood on end, "and you, you look great, as always! Always good, great, perfect! N-Now I'm stumbling, and…ooh…"

"…Would you…like to dance, Marinette?"

"…What?"

"Dance?" He held his hand out and smiled. "While the music is still going."

It felt as though the air were as thick as jelly as Marinette carefully placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the center of the court. She bit her lip to keep from shaking as he placed his hands on her waist and shoulder and quickly followed suit. She glanced to Alya for guidance but found that her best friend was too busy speaking to Nino as he ran the music.

 _I'm on my own…not good, not good, NOT GOOD!_

"My father had me take lessons a few years ago," Adrien gazed into her eyes sincerely, "I hope I remember it all…ready?"

"R-ready as I'll ever be!"

Back and forth they stepped, Marinette keeping her eyes on her feet so not to step on Adrien's feet. Her breathes came out short and her hands became clammy.

 _I can't do this! I'm freaking out! I never dreamed of actually dancing with Adrien, let alone a slow dance; if this goes on any further, I might have a heart attack!_

"I like your hair in a bun."

"O-oh?" Marinette looked up to find Adrien staring at her. "Th-thanks. I like your hair however it is."

They shared a silence as the song melted into an even slower pace, the lights now a rosy pink. Mylene and Ivan spun past, laughing and snorting. Marinette felt her cheeks going hot as she averted her gaze.

"…Marinette?"

Again she looked up to him. "Do you remember…when we were filming that movie for Nino and Alya?"

"H-how could I forget? We were captured by Mylene's akuma. It was a lot scarier than any movie."

"Yeah, scary. Um…I…"

 _He's stuttering. Why's he stuttering? H-have I done something wrong?!_

"…Remember how we had to film that one scene…where I…you and I…you know."

"…The kissing scene?"

"Yes. Well, I…maybe…I _have_ been curious for a while…how it would have…p-played out…"

 _Oh my gosh._

"I was w-wondering if we could," this time he averted his gaze, "maybe…"

 _Oh my gosh._

"…Try it out again?"

… _Time's frozen. I'm frozen. We're frozen. I can't feel my legs-arms-face-cheeks-eyes-hair-_

"…Marinette?"

They stopped their dancing, and he kept their eyes locked. "…I want to share this moment with you."

"…So do I."

Adrien leaned in to her face, and Marinette instinctively closed her eyes and made a small purse of her lips.

 _This is for real. This is happening, and Chloe isn't here to ruin it. He actually wants to…to…to…!_

"Ahhhh!"

Her eyes shot open as Sabrina backed away from the school doors, the music cutting short. "A-a-an akuma! Outside, attacking across the bridge!"

 _No._

Mr. Damocles called out for the students to leave through the back entrance of the school as other teachers began escorting students.

 _No._

Alya and Nino looked out the front doors and moved closer together in shock.

 _No!_

"Marinette," Adrien gave her a little shake, "we have to go."

"No, wait," she held them in place as Lila dragged Chloe out of the bathroom, her face reminiscent of a clown, "what about our-"

More screams could be heard outside. "We have to hurry, or we'll be caught up in the attack!"

"But," she had never felt so conflicted, "Adrien, please-!"

"If we don't go," he snapped and forced her along behind him, "people will get hurt!"

… _I…I'm sorry,_ she clumsily followed behind him, _I didn't mean to…I…I need Ladybug now, more than ever…I don't want to be here…I'm so embarrassed…_

* * *

"TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" Ladybug swooped the yo-yo down and freed the small butterfly. "Bye-bye, petite papillon." As it flew away she tossed up her lucky charm item into the night sky. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Soon hundreds of ladybugs were cleansing Paris, fixing buildings and curing the victim. Ladybug sighed and placed her yo-yo back at her side as spots began vanishing from her earrings. "Time to go."

 _Back to hide away in shame in my room. I can't believe I tried to hold Adrien back…but I was just so ready…wasn't I?_

"Excellent as usual, my lovely leading lady," Chat Noir stepped up beside her and held his fist out for a pump, "and so we've once again defeated HawkMoth."

"Yeah…"

"…? Hey, what's wrong, Ladybug?" He lowered his hand and leaned towards her. "Where's that spectacular smile I live for?"

"I'm sorry, Chat Noir," she rubbed her arm and turned away, "I'm not in the mood. I should go before we both de-transform."

"True. I wish I had been able to arrive sooner but," he looked around as though grasping at straws, "I, uh…was being clung to by a…friend. Yeah, hey, couldn't shake them loose."

"…So?" she spun to face him. "What's wrong with being clingy?"

"Um, nothing, really," he held his hands up defensively, "it's just not my kind of thing. You know the kind of girl I'm after – specifically the strong, independent type like yourself…really, it's just you."

"Oh, I see," she crossed her arms, "so strong girls can't be clingy at times? We can't show times of weakness, right?"

"You know that's not what I meant. What's gotten into you?"

"So what if I'm clingy?!" She couldn't keep from letting all her emotions fly off her tongue. "So what if I show times of weakness?! Is that so wrong, Chat?!"

"I-I wasn't talking about you…and, Ladybug, your earrings-"

"No, you know what, Chat?" She waved her arms around. "Tonight was going to be the biggest part of my life, asides from being a superhero! I was finally going to kiss the man of my dreams, but _no_ , an akuma just _had_ to show up and ruin everything!"

"L-Ladybug?"

"I was finally going to be happy! I was finally going to-"

"So this doesn't make you happy?"

She froze. "…I…"

Chat slowly gestured to himself. "Does saving people and fighting alongside me no make you happy? What more did you want here?"

… _I'm only thinking about myself again…I…I…_

"Ladybug, your earrings, they're-!"

A small gust of wind swept up her body, and Ladybug felt her hair shift up into a bun and the cool evening breeze brush her bare legs.

… _No…no, no, no…I…ran out of time!_

Chat Noir's eyes couldn't be wider. "…Marinette…You're Marinette…"

She clasped her hands over her face, unable to take proper breathes. It was then that she noticed two figures standing to the far side on the now vacant road.

… _No…_

"…Marinette?" Alya and Nino stepped out of the darkness, the former's phone nearly slipping from her fingers. "…You…"

"It was you," Chat reached out to her as if she wasn't real, "all this time, it was _you_."

 _No…please, no, not like this!_

"…Chat, I," she choked back a sob, "this isn't how it…you…your ring! Chat!"

 _Pwish!_

"…A…A…A," she couldn't speak, the shocking realization spreading up her spine, "…I…you…this…"

"B-bro?!" Nino's jaw had dropped to the street. "Y-you're-?!"

Adrien gawked at her as his ring returned to its white sheen. "Marinette…no way…it can't be you."

 _I knew it,_ she felt her heart sinking into her stomach, _I knew he'd never really want me…it was all a misunderstanding…Chat Noir and Adrien are…too good for me…_

She kept her eyes glued to the street as she turned and ran off, not knowing where she was headed. She covered her ears with her hands to block out her friend's calls as the night became cold and desolate; Paris had never felt so dreary and isolating.

"Marinette! Marinette, wait!"

* * *

"…I can't believe it was him," Marinette stood on a bridge similar to the one in front of her home, watching the water reflect the full moon, "they were so different…heh. Then again, how similar am I to Ladybug, really?"

"Please don't say that, Marinette," Tikki hovered up in front of her face, "you made a mistake, but if you had explained it to your friends-"

"I screwed up, Tikki," She shook her head, "no one was supposed to learn our identities, but because of my stupid vanity we both ended up revealing ourselves to each other and to Alya and Nino, and she filmed it all!"

"Wait, Marinette," Tikki raised her arms up as Marinette reached for her earrings, "don't do this!"

It was too late. She removed the earrings, and Tikki disappeared inside. Gripping them in her hand she reached her arm far back, ready to throw.

"I don't have the right to this power anymore!"

She whipped her arm out in front of her.

… _Wait!_

She nearly fell over the railing of the bridge as she retracted her arm. Gazing at the earrings, she cautiously put them back in. "…Tikki?"

The tiny Kwami appeared again and took a deep breath of relief. "That was close…?"

Marinette cupped her hands around Tikki. "What…what would the other Ladybugs think of me? What kind of person would I be in their eyes?"

"…Marinette, I-"

"Don't answer that!"

Marinette gasped as Adrien ran up onto the bridge and, catching his breath, sternly held his hand up, signalling for a stop. "Don't answer that."

"…Adrien?" For the first time Marinette didn't want to be anywhere near him. "…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"You don't think I make mistakes?"

"Well, no, of course not! You're Adrien Agreste, the one and only-"

"Only human!" He came up beside her and took hold of her shoulders. "We're only human, Marinette. We both make mistakes…and…we've both wanted to hold onto someone for as long as possible. I understand what it's like to be clingy…I'm sorry about how I acted towards you, as both myself and Chat Noir."

"Y-you don't have to apologize!" She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "You're the most amazing guy in all of Paris."

"Enough, please," he backed away, "don't you see? All the attention I get…I don't want it! Not like this, not because of who my father is! I want to be known for who I really am – I want to live like Chat Noir does, because _he_ is _me_!"

"…I'm sorry," she took a step back, "all this time, every day of your life, I've treated you like you're…you're above everyone else. I guess I've always let my emotions get the better of me. I get jealous so easily and all that…I'm not fit to fight crime alongside you, even if it does bring me joy."

"Are you kidding me?" He began to list off his fingers. "Marinette, you're brave, funny, creative, friendly, a born leader. You're the girl who took control when Dark Blade was attacking. You're the girl that put herself in danger to save Nathanael when he was akumatized. You're the girl that helped Juleka overcome her 'curse', and you're the girl who…who…"

She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an all too familiar charm. "You're the girl who never gives up on anyone, ever…at least, no one but yourself."

 _He still has it, after all this time…_

He held the charm out in front of him, and Marinette came up and touched it, allowing him to wrap his fingers around hers. He leaned in and smiled. "I suppose that's where I come in, M'lady."

Without a second thought he drew in close, and Marinette knew her heart had finally stopped as he pulled her in for a long, possibly eternal kiss. There were no sounds around them, and somehow she seemed to feel the cool of the moon on her back.

… _I don't have to choose…they're one in the same…_

"…Say," they finally moved to look into each other's eyes as he chuckled, "I was hoping that scene would go something like this."

"…You know," she finally mustered the full strength of her voice, "we didn't get to finish our dance thanks to the...akuma…attack…" She glanced over Adrien's shoulder and gulped aloud. "…Alya…Nino…"

Their friends stood a few feet away from them, arms crossed and expressions hardened. Adrien looked to Marinette for a solution, but she knew it was going to take more than a simple apology to fix everything between them.

 _Alya will never forgive me for not telling her. How will I ever fix this?!_

They stood side by side, watching the lucky duo intensely. Alya turned to Nino and pulled him in her direction.

"Once this dance is finished, you two have a _lot_ of explaining to do, got it?"

"…Huh?"

"For sure," Nino nodded his head, still frowning, "bro, these are the kind of things you do not keep secret."

"We are going to have a serious conversation after this dance," Alya began as she and Nino spun around, "no holding back _anything_."

… _Uh…_

Adrien broke into a fit of laughter, and soon all four were sharing a good, hearty laugh. He bowed to Marinette and winked. "Shall we share one final dance, my lady?"

She giggled and curtsied. "Why of course, my darling Chat." They took each other by the waist and broke into an elegant waltz as Nino and Alya circled them. Tikki and Plagg sat on the bridge railing, their heads bobbing back and forth.

"…Adrien?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

She blushed. "Mind if I be a bit clingy?"

"…You know what? I think that'd be…just what this scene needs." He pulled her in closer, and they waltzed slower and slower.

 _I finally did it,_ Marinette rested her head against his chest, _I finally worked up the courage to dance with Adrien, the boy…heh, the cat of my dreams._

"You don't need to know what the other Ladybugs would have thought of you," he whispered into her ear ever so softly,

"nothing they could say could ever, _ever_ change the way this cat feels for you. I love this Ladybug. I love _your_ Ladybug. I love _our_ Ladybug."

 **Okay, so this was just a rush sort of thing, but I always wanted to take my own crack at how the reveal would go. I'm expecting a lot more angst from the show when the time comes, but for now I'd like to hold onto these fairy tale endings. BTW, DJWifi for life, and Lila is a girl in desperate need of more fandom love. I don't know if her parents are really diplomats, but that'd be a really cool aspect to her character.**

 **...**

 **I don't have much else to say here for now, since it's past midnight here, and these are my first attempts at author's notes. I'll try to make these a regular thing if people don't mind; don't want to read them? Skip them. Hope you enjoyed my little romantic getaway here!**


	2. Cha-Cha Real Smooth

**~THE NEXT NIGHT~**

 _I don't often do little nightly runs like this_ , Ladybug thought as she strode over the roofs of Paris as the moon shone through the clouds, _it's so relaxing. No akumas, no pedestrians to worry about, and I get some fresh air before bed._

She stopped atop the museum and gazed around the peaceful city. _I wonder what HawkMoth is doing. Would he ever create an akuma this late at night?_

"Glad to see I'm not the only one unable to sleep, M'lady."

"Ch-Chat Noir!" She spun, caught off guard, and nearly fell off the building. "You scared me. Wh-what are you doing out here this late?"

"Like I said, I couldn't sleep – since I was thinking constantly of you."

"Oh, wow…uh, thank you!"

Chat gave her a quizzical glance before shrugging. "Well, while we're both out here, we might as well take a stroll, right? Think of how nice company under the moon will be on such a quiet night."

"T-That'd be great!" She grabbed his hand, blushing. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you'd like, Ladybug," he pulled his baton out and stretched it out until its end hit the ground below, "we have all of Paris to explore." Wrapping his arm around her waist he lifted off, and side by side they flew over the streets, the streetlights becoming glimmers under their feet.

 _I've never felt so nervous around Chat Noir_ , Ladybug realized as she kept her gaze on his gleaming eyes, _now that I know that Adrien is watching me behind that mask….?!_

"Ahhh!" She squealed without thinking, startling Chat and swishing the baton back and forth. It shrunk under them, and they began to fall until she pulled her yo-yo out and swung them down safely to the road.

"Ladybug?!" Chat watched as she took heavy breathes. "What happened? Are you alright?!"

"…K-K-Kim's a-a-akuma…"

 _The arrows…Chat being controlled…only love being able to break the spell…I…I k-kissed him…I KISSED ADRIEN AFTER ALL! And he doesn't remember anything about it!_

"Ladybug?"

"I'm s-sorry, Adr-er, Chat, or both, or, just Noir, or…ooh," Ladybug placed her head in her hands, "I'm such a mess."

"…," Chat Noir leaned and whispered into her ear, "Marinette, let's go." He swooped her up into a bridal carry and leapt back onto the roofs, whisking her away towards the school. All she could do was cling to him, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as her outfit.

"I thought something was off tonight," he explained as they made their way to the roof of the building, "as if you were lost in thought. You know you can always tell me what's on your mind, Ladybug."

He landed on the roof and gently placed Ladybug down beside him, where she swayed on her heels. "…I haven't done something wrong, have I, Ladybug?"

"What?! Of course not, Chat," she shook her head wildly, "you could never do anything wrong!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Funny. Usually you're quite quippy with me, and more so apologetic when I'm not in costume."

"…You're right…I have been lost in thought. About you, and about me…?" She heard voices down below and, signalling Chat to silently follow, had them peer over the edge of the roof to the front steps, where two familiar figures stood.

 _Alya and Nino! But what are they doing here on their own at a time like this?_

"So that's it," Alya slumped down onto the steps, "I'm not fit to be a journalist. If I can't even figure out that my best friend is a superhero, what sort of investigator could I ever be?"

"Same," Nino sat beside her, "and we totally forgot to scold them for not telling us."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…They would have told us if they could have; I have faith in Marinette and Adrien. They trust us and we trust them."

"…Heh," Nino nudged her, "guess that makes you a fine investigator after all."

"True…yeah, you're right. I can't let something like this put me down!" She puffed out her chest and raised her fist. "I'll just have to be the first one to figure out HawkMoth's identity!"

"Take it one step at a time, girl."

"…One step at a time, you say?" Alya turned to him and smiled warmly. "…I think I can manage that." She leaned in and gave him a long kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, wh-whoa, dude, heh, wh-where'd that come from?!"

They shared a long stare as their smiles grew. "I was just taking the first step. Thanks for coming out here to talk with me."

"Well…I guess I was taking my own first step."

 _I knew they were meant for each other_ , Ladybug sighed as she and Chat Noir leaned back onto the roof and sat beside each other, watching the stars twinkle, _and for them to still have so must trust in us…I couldn't ask for better friends._

"…Who do you think I am, Ladybug," Chat Noir asked after a moment, "Adrien Agreste or hero Chat Noir?"

"You're both. I…I'm just having a hard time treating you like both at the same time."

He snickered. "Ladybug, you don't have to treat me like I'm two people in the same body. I'm Adrien _and_ Chat Noir. We're one in the same; whatever you say to me now, you say to me when I'm out of my costume…you know, so long as it doesn't give away our identities."

"I know, but after all this time, being two different people, I've become so used to making the snappy remarks with Chat and gushing over Adrien. You must find me and Ladybug completely different people."

Chat thought for a moment before standing and holding his hand out. "I don't think so. Now that I think about it, I feel pretty dumb."

She accepted the help up. "Dumb? What do you mean?"

"Ladybug, the strong and confident heroine of Paris that gives a helping hand to those who need it. Marinette, the strong and confident fashion designer that is willing to help anyone in need. You're so similar…both so beautiful…how could I not see it?"

"Well _you_ sure had me fooled. All the puns you tell are in such a contrast to your…civilian identity."

"…But there is something you can't deny that I have with and without the mask."

"?" Ladybug became very curious as Chat led her into the school courtyard, where he wrapped his arm around her waist and draped the other over his shoulder. "What are you-?"

Chat Noir grinned. "Shall we dance, M'lady?"

"Are you serious," she began to laugh as he spun her around, "Chat, really?"

"My father never lets me be this fun-loving," he twirled her by the arm, "I can only ever have this much of a good time when I have the mask on!"

She leaned in. "You don't have to hide your true feelings around me anymore, Adrien…you know…"

"Hm?"

"…We've kissed before."

"I know. It was only yesterday, Marinette."

"…No…Chat, you and me…we kissed while we were in our suits."

"…?"

"When you were controlled by Kim's akuma…I had to kiss you in order to break the spell."

"…W-we…we kissed?! Aww," he moaned and dropped his head, "and I can't even remember it. Phooey!"

"It's alright. The kiss we shared on the bridge was amazing."

"Yes, it was…speaking of which…"

Chat Noir bent Ladybug down over his one arm and leaned towards her. "I believe it's time you and I shared another kiss, this time as the heroes of-?!"

Before he could react Ladybug swung him around until they had switched positions, himself now leaning on her arm as she smirked. "If we're doing this, it's my turn to take the lead." She took to him and planted a thick kiss on his lips as the clouds above parted. After holding in their position for more than a moment, she leaned back.

"I may be your Ladybug, but you know what that means?"

"What?"

She gave him her best smile, the smile of both the heroine and the clumsy, colourful student.

"You're my cat; my Chat Noir. And I'm going to cling to you till the end of our miraculous days."

 **People were asking for a continuation, so here we have it! I'm probably not going to continue it any further from here on out, since it's just a quick thought of how the reveal could go on a more toned down mood (also I totally need DJWifi for life). I hope you guys enjoy this extra tidbit. I find it hard to believe that Marinette will have an easy time treating CN and Adrien the same after she finds out they're the same person, but who knows?**

 **Can't wait for season two!**


End file.
